


between Time and sky A Lover is born

by Caius_Ballad



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Its Young Xehanort from Dream Drop distance, LEMON!!!!!, Maybe The longest story i wrote on here i think?, Trans Male Character, Trans Young Xehanort, mostly Sora and Xehanort, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius_Ballad/pseuds/Caius_Ballad
Summary: Young Xehanort woke up Being Chained into a Wall as he'd looked around seeing that he was on a Bed also he had a Panic attack as he'd wants to escape he moves his arm and only to be held back and he'd snarled
Relationships: Riku/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	between Time and sky A Lover is born

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP I'm back And i was so busy with School and stuff but i'm BACK!!!!!!!!

BANG!!!!!!!!!! A loud Noise shook the area as The ground shakes from the impact of Two people are Fighting 

"GRRRAHHH!!!!" yelled young Xehanort As he'd fell To the ground With an open wound on his Arm and Blood was dripping down from his Mouth

"you see Xehanort I will Win Over you" Said Riku and Young Xehanort stood up and he'd Leaps up into the air and he'd summoned his Laser blades and slashed Riku with the blade and Blood Splatters Everywhere in the portal of Time! But Young Xehanort Gagged As Riku Held him up by his neck and he Removes his Keyblade from young Xehanort's Leg and Young Xehanort looked up at him and He'd Puts his hands on the ground "You see Darkness is not the answer Xehanort" He said As he'd Throws Young Xehanort across the ground with Blood on his hands and he'd see Blood Smuggling on the glass Of the ground and he'd walks away With Young Xehanort's Passed out Body And he'd Puts Young Xehanort on the Bed and Chains him up and he'd removes his Cloak Pants Gloves And boots "w8 what!?! " he said as he'd see Young Xehanort's Underwear And he'd removes it Gentely and he'd see Young Xehanort's Vagina as it was Wet and slimy "huh I guess i shall Call Xehanort a she Now i guess?" he said as he'd walks off. Mean while sora Comes into the room and he'd removes the chains and Puts Young Xehanort in a Blanket and Takes him to his room as it had a Second bed and he saw young Xehanort's Golden eyes opening up As he feels the soft Blanket on his flesh of his wounds as he'd yelped in pain 

" woah Are you ok?" sora asked as he'd removes The Blanket and he saw the open wounds as he'd Starts to Stitch Young Xehanort's Wounds Young Xehanort screamed in pain and tears fell off of his face "i-i-i-i-it Hurts!" he Squeaked in pain " i Know Just a little more" Sora said and he'd Continued to Stitch the wounds And he'd stopped at the Vagina And he'd Cuts the string off of the last wound and he'd Puts the String and Needle Away in his First ad Kit and Sora Puts his finger on the Clitoris Of Young Xehanort's Vagina and Young Xehanort Gasped as he'd felt the touching and he'd Blushed "s-s-s-s-sora Im senstive down There" Young Xehanort said as he'd Blush Hard "sorry " Sora said as he'd Looked away Blushing young Xehanort Got Back Up And Young Xehanort Would Go and Put his cloak Back on and he'd Opens a Corridor of darkness back to The world that never was " hey Xehanort before you Go would you Have sex with me? " Sora asked And Young Xehanort stopped in his Tracks "Sure I never had Sex Before " Sora smiled As Young Xehanort Saw the Happieness in sora's eyes "Come to My room " Sora Directied Young Xehanort into his room and Young Xehanort Takes off his Clothes and His Tan Skin Was Smooth and soft to touch " oh~ I wont let You Take off you Panties Xeha~ " sora said Calmy as he'd Unzipped his Pants and Young Xehanort was nervous for his first Time and Sora Takes off Young Xehanort's Underwear as he'd spreads His legs out To see his Vagina all wet from the excitement Sora Starts to Lick Young Xehanort's Vagina and he'd start to Pant and sora also Would Finger inside of Young Xehanort's Vagina And he removed His hand and Face from Young Xehanort's Vagina and he'd Would Remove his Boxers off of his Throbbing Penis And he'd Stick it In young Xehanort and Young Xehanort Screamed in pain at first " g-g-g-g-go " Young Xehanort said and Sora Started To Thrust and Young Xehanort and sora were getting warm and sweaty Slowly as Moans start to fill the room "SORA!!!!" Young Xehanort Yelled as he'd Grip the bed sheets and the feeling What he was felling was Like Something Is Going In and out from His Vagina and Sora Pants more " grrr imma Cum!!!" he Yelled and Young Xehanort Moans louder and he'd Puts his hands on sora's back and he starts to Claw the back of him and blood Bleeds from the open scratches "SORA IMMA!!!!!!!!" Young Xehanort yelled and he Moaned louder then he could and sora removes his penis out of young Xehanort's Vagina with sperm cumming from His Penis and Young Xehanort's vagina and he'd fell right next to him " That felt good" Young Xehanort said and he closes his eyes and Fell asleep as The moon pers in to the room and sora Falls asleep also


End file.
